Razzle's Randomness Room
by Razzledazzy
Summary: During English I thought, What the heck I'll try to write some silly/lovesick/dramatic poems about the flock. Got the Idea from St. Fang of Boredom. I stole Fnick, Fang, and Iggy! P.S. The rest of the flock drop in at randome moments too.
1. Chapter 1: The Starting Line

Me: I am stuck in English and are were reciting the Highway Man for the umptenth time. so I got bored and was writing my own crappy poetry! With NICK!

Nick: Saint its Fang, Help! I got caught under my alias!

ME: F-Nick shhhhhhhh.

* * *

The night is dark and true,

Darkness settles on our wings,

I fly on strong,

As long as I'm with you.

* * *

Nick: You have no wings Razzle.

Me: Someday...

* * *

Complete grace that we have,

Does not have anything on you,

Completely unaware,

Of the love that you inspire.

* * *

F-Nick: That made no sense!

Me: It's poetry! It doesn't have to!

* * *

Why did you cast this spell,

That made me realize what I feel,

Flying after you,

Hearing midnight bells.

* * *

Nick: I can't belive I am saying thig but you are a worse poet than Saint!

ME: F-nick how could you... Yeah your right!

* * *

N-othing

I-rreistible

C-ute

K-ick Ass

* * *

Nick: Class is almost over.

Me: So review!


	2. Chapter 2: Band Class

Me: I have gotten no reply from Saint yet…

Fang: So she decided to continue any way!

Me: Fang did you give up on the whole Nick façade?

Fang: No you did.

Me: Oh right. I can't help it I kept thinking of crappy poems to jot down for people to laugh at.

Fang: What ever Razzle. Question, Why do you have a room instead of a corner?

Me: I thought of a lot of poems.

Iggy: So anybody want to tell me why I am in middle school, in a first year band class, again? I thought I was done with this.

Me: Because I decided to take you and Fang to school, again today. Crazy laugh!

* * *

_**Collective groan**_

* * *

Fang: Wont all your friends think you are crazy?

Me: All my friends are crazy, KC, Larlar, Amber, Austin, Ashley, and Amanda. All of them are a bit touched in the head.

Iggy: Razzle why aren't you playing?

Me: Darn ratted out by the blind bird-kid. Fang got glue all over my glasses lens when her tried to fix them!

Fang: I was just trying to be nice!

It is nice you got me out of performing my solo! *Hugs*

Fang: Ack. Off get off!

Iggy: Shouldn't you write a poem?

Me: Sure

* * *

**I-maginative**

**G-iggly**

**G-gracious**

**Y-ummy**

**Or**

**J-uvenile**

**A-mazing**

**M-eatloaf**

**E-xhilarating**

**S-weet**

* * *

Me: There

Iggy: O_o Juvenile

Fang: I always thought you would end up in jail.

Iggy: Fang made sense!

Me: *whacks Iggy on the back of the head* Be nice!

* * *

**What do you feel,**

**Every time you eat a meal,**

**Do you stop and enjoy the spice,**

**I think it tastes very nice!**

* * *

Fang: I told you to eat breakfast!

Me: Sorry, I woke up late!

* * *

**Band class is boring,**

**Someone is snoring,**

**The saxophonist bails,**

**After his epic fail!**

* * *

Iggy: That was mean Razzle!

Fang: Besides the kid was playing the trombone.

Me: Saxophonist sounded better!

* * *

**You think your dog it better,**

**Cause it's an Irish Setter,**

**Mine knows how to sing,**

**And use his little wings!**

* * *

Total: Yay!

Fang and Iggy: WTH?

Total: Bye

* * *

**T-aleneted**

**O-nry**

**T-enatious**

**A-ppriciative**

**L-ovely**

* * *

Iggy: You know he left already.

Me: Shhhhh You guys are going to get me in trouble!

Fang; This is why you shouldn't sit at the front of class!

Me: I am a flute I have to sit in the front of class!

Fang: Yeah but you also sit in the front of class in English, Home Base, Foods, and History!

Me: What I am an A/B+ student! A 3.809 GPA doesn't leave time for lounging around in the back!

Iggy: How on earth do you find time to update all 8 of your current fan fiction stories, while getting good grades?

Me: Natural Talent?

* * *

**You are so smart,**

**You have a big heart,**

**But will you get the pun,**

**Before the day is done?**

* * *

**These poems suck,**

**My writing's amuck,**

**This class is bunk.**

* * *

Fang: There was no pun?

Me: No. But it rhymed!

* * *

**Iggy is witty,**

**Max plays the sax,**

**Fang got mange,**

**Nudge wouldn't budge,**

**Gazzy ate taffy,**

**Ella broke the door bell,**

**Dr. M cleaned out moths,**

**While Angel ruled the world!**

* * *

Fang: That made NO SENSE.

Me: Its poetry it doesn't have to!

Angel: *Appears out of nowhere* Muhhahhhhhah.

Fang, Iggy, and I: O_o

* * *

**Iggy ….. Iggy… Nothing rhymes with Iggy!**

* * *

Iggy: Awe

Me: Its time for class to start so…

Fang, Iggy, and I: REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3: Almost the weeked

Me : We are now in English class!

Fang: Thank GOD! NEVER TAKE ME BACK TO BAND CLASS!

* * *

**Rubber heat,**

**Spilling fire,**

**The royal sire,**

**Stomps with the beat,**

**With no desire,**

**To retire,**

**His aching feet.**

* * *

Fang: That was weird.

Me: What the teacher told me to write a poem using 'rubber heat' and 'spilling fire'. So I did, and she said it was good!

Iggy: ROTFLHAO I can't believe you got up in front of the entire class and read that!

Me: I am still shaking with stage fright.

* * *

**_Faces staring,_**

**_Never caring,_**

**_As you educate,_**

**_The unwilling._**

* * *

Iggy: Did you just write a poem about stage fright?

Me: Yes now shhhhh. We are learning about Sonnets.

* * *

Iggy: *Cry* Sonnet XVIII is beautiful.

Fang: Iggy you have just reached a new level of pathetic.

Iggy: I am just sensitive.

Me: Shhhh.

Fang: You said you hated poetry.

Me: Yeah so I never really gave it a chance! I used to hate writing anything but now look at me the proud creator of 15 fan fiction stories!

* * *

**Fang you are the darkest form of night known,**

**Dark and mysterious is the way or'it,**

**It's black quilt of darkness that it hath sewn,**

**That you have received from its loving source,**

_The stars are bright and many in your eyes,_

_The night breeze whispers in your shining hair,_

_In the shadows of the trees you say bye,_

_Gentle moon shines on you with care,_

**The darkness is where you gather you strength,**

**Give you and me the powers to believe,**

**The vast dark canvas that goes to such lengths,**

**Makes it possible for us all to see,**

_My love expands in magnitude,_

_Despite your hateful attitude._

* * *

Me: OMG that took forever to try and write.

Fang: You wrote a whole freaking SONNET ABOUT ME?!

Me: Yes.

Iggy: OMFG you are posting this right?

Me: Yeppers Iggy.

Fang: What's with all these poems today?

Me: I am getting in the mood for Alice in Wonderland tonight! Which we are ALL going too with KC.

* * *

_Collective Groan_

* * *

Me: HAha

* * *

**I'm in the mood,**

**For some food,**

**How long till lunch,**

**When can I munch?**

* * *

Fang: You get scary when your hungry.

Me: Ha-ha 3 more periods till lunch. Since we are now in science!

Fang: Did your teacher just say and I quote, "Volcano's are pimples on the earth's butt?"

Me: Yep that's Mr. Laedu for ya. He's always saying crazy stuff like that, and talking about Football for half the period. It's a wonder I ever learned anything science related. Thank God for Discovery Channel!

* * *

Poems Rock!

Now in Algebra 2….

* * *

Iggy: Why do you have Algebra 2 it sounds so confusing!

Fang: It looks confusing too.

Me: This class is only for smart people, so there are only six of us here. I am the only girl because KC and Amanda will not put up with all the boys!

Fang and Iggy: Oh.

* * *

Iggy: What's long and black? The unemployment line!

Me: *smacks Iggy on the back of the head*

Iggy: I heard Smith say it!

Me: Which is why none of the other girls will take this class!

Iggy: What the difference between a Mexican and Elevator? And Elevator can raise a child.

Me: *Head-desk*

* * *

Fang: Wow, you teacher just chewed Smith out big time.

Me: Score Razzle:2 Smith: 0

* * *

**Fang has no gum,**

**So he was bummed,**

**The I gave him some!**

* * *

Fang: Thanks chewes gum.

Iggy: My brain hurts!

Me: Shhh this is the only class I have to pay attention in to get a good grade!

Iggy: Why do those guys keep saying gangster?

Me: Because It make them feel less like nerds.

* * *

**Math is really mean,**

**It makes me want to scream,**

**Fang and Iggy won't shut up,**

**I'm gunna kick their butts!**

* * *

Fang: Violent.

Iggy: why are you talking about forensics and physics in math?

Me: Because we are the smart class.

Iggy: What does two-hundred and forty-five plus or minus the square root of two-hundred and forty-five squared minus four times four times seventeen-hundred and fifty all over 8 look like?

Fang: A mess.

Me: The answer is 8.

Fang: You can't go anywhere in the halls without being molested or knocked over.

Me: Yeah we need wider halls, or less students.

* * *

**Hallways are dangerous,**

**Hallways are fun,**

**Hallways can kill almost any one!**

* * *

After lunch…

Fang: KC is really excited about that Alice in Wonderland movie.

Me: Yep and we are all going!

Iggy: Yay.

* * *

**Yay sang the mutant bird-kid,**

**As I cheered the story along,**

**We sang the silly song,**

**Dear Fangy soon lost his lid.**

* * *

Fang: O_o

Me: Ha-ha I love rendering you speechless.

Me: Schools out for today so…

Iggy and Fang: Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Saturday Morning

Me: Swqeeeeeeeee! Alice in Wonderland was way awesome! I got a Cheshire Cat hat!

Fang: Don't forget the part when the fire alarm went off when the dude tried to propose.

Iggy: The light all flashed on and off, and the movie turned off.

Me: What? We only missed her falling down the hole.

Iggy: Yeah it was still and awesome movie! *hums_ Alice_ by Avril L.*

Fang: Enough with the song already!

Me: We only sang it to give KC a hard time. She hates it too. Because she hates it when, 'Punk people go mainstream. Stupid Linkin Park'. Also let me just say that everything described in this fic actually happened. *Huggles Iggy*

Fang: O_o You just let her hug you?

Iggy: I've been here since she read the first book, 4 years ago. She was in 6th grade and had just move to Italy. Since she was an only child, and spoke no Italian she needed someone to talk to. She was so small and sad, I couldn't just leave her!

Fang: O_o

Me: He knows everything about me.

Iggy: Like how when you are tiring to sleep on a plane, the glow of people's laptops and IPods annoys you.

Me: Yep.

Iggy: She wrote this in 6th grade.

* * *

**You say we are best buds,**

**But I think you're soaked in suds,**

**My best bud has wings!**

* * *

Mom: *Walks into office* what do you guys want from the store?

Fang and Iggy: PIZZA!

Me: clementines, oranges, celery and more carrots!

Fang and Iggy: O_o.

Me: What I am on a pizza free diet!

* * *

**Pizza is good,**

**It tastes better than it should,**

**So keep it out of the house!**

* * *

Iggy: That's not going to last. You used to have Pizza three times a week.

Me: Shut it!* attacks clemintine*

* * *

**Oranges are orange,**

**Bananas are yellow,**

**Fang is really a strange sort of fellow.**

* * *

Fang: Why didn't you make Iggy go to school with you this year?

Me: The girls here in Utah scare him. He still listened to my insane rants about academic levels of the average school in Utah.

Iggy: *shudderes*

Me: I have to go update my other stories now so….

Iggy: REVIEW…

Fang: all 24 of you!


	5. Chapter 5: Sunday Night

Me: YAY, Saint gave me permission to continue!!!!! By the way it is now Sunday night.

Fang: I can't believe you made me go to church this morning! Then we went back to church again for skit practice and youth! We were at church for six hours yesterday!

Iggy: You will get used to it. Besides you will have to go to school for six hours, every week day, until summer vacation!

Fang: Shoot me now.

Me: Drama pants! Ohhh poem idea.

* * *

**Sunday Sunday Sunday,**

**The day before Monday,**

**A day for church and song,**

**For us to get along!**

* * *

Iggy: Nice.

Fang: Why does Iggy sleep in your bed?

Me: I have a full sized bed. I'm not going to make him sleep on the floor!

Fang: You make me sleep on the floor!

Me: I offered the guest room to you.

Fang: I am not sleeping in the bed that your incontinent grandmother slept in!

Iggy: No knocking Nana! She makes the best pies! Besides you said you liked sleeping on the floor.

* * *

**Fang sleeps on the floor,**

**Right next to the door,**

**Tomorrow he'll wake up,**

**When it hits him in the but!**

* * *

Fang:*glare*

Me: I need to get to sleep now so…

Iggy: Review…

Fang: If you do, Razzle will get me an Airbed!


	6. Chapter 6: Iambic Pentameter

Iggy: You started shaking so bad you almost dropped your flute, during your solo. I thought you had gotten over your stage fright.

Me: So did I!

Fang:*Snore*

Me: The only person in the whole world who can sleep through a first year band class.

* * *

**He sleeps, without care,**

**Breathing our air,**

**During band class,**

**Wake him up with sass!**

* * *

Me: FANG! Wake up its time for English!

Fang: M'hkay.

* * *

Iggy: You have a poetry pop quiz that some irony for you.

Me: Shh. Mrs. Butterick is reviewing.

* * *

**Fang is a log**

**He sleeps,**

**Without moving,**

**Till someone rolls him,**

**Down a hill!**

* * *

Iggy: Nice metaphoric poem!

Me: Thanks ;)

Iggy: We should wake Fang up so he has to watch Shakespeare with us.

Me: Eh. Let him sleep,

* * *

Me: Ay, Thou dost seen my ruin!

Fang: I hate SHAKESPEARE! Does she always get like this after reading it?!

Me: Ye tis not as familiar with it as I.

Iggy: Yep she gets like this any time she reads anything in old English! Geoffrey Chaucer, Shakespeare, anyone.

Me: Chaucer will always be my favorite!

Iggy: *sigh*

Me: Maybe I should try writing in iambic pentameter, again.

* * *

**You see that my actions land in ruin,**

**You laugh you cry as my days slip by,**

**You are the person I would like to do in,**

**You drive me to end my days with a sigh,**

**As much as I'd like you to be my friend,**

**Your crazy ways send me round the bend,**

* * *

Me: Ay, there be a short poem in iambic pentameter.

Iggy: That's about Fang!

Me: Yup. ;)


	7. Chapter 7: I hacked in at School!

Me: Mhuahahahhahhahhhhahhahhahhah I found a way to get past the blocks at my school so updating strait from science class is Razzle!

Iggy: And Me!

Me: Fang got sick, so he stayed home today!

* * *

**Where are you at,**

**dead kitty cat,**

**Are you really dead,**

**or just hiding under the bed,**

**even if you aren't the smell,**

**Will soon tell!**

* * *

Iggy: No more _Billy the Exteminator_ at midnight for you.

Me: I have got to go soon, class is almost over!'

Iggy: So review!


	8. Chapter 8: Snowy Spring Break

Me: HOLY SPOONS! I... I mean We have been so busy in the past few weeks since the Idaho trip!

Fang: *Huddles in corner assuming the fetal position* end of term exams end of term exams end of term exams exams exams.

Me: We didn't really have that many exams.

Iggy: Well we did have two for english, one for sciene, and one for world geography. How many is that now?

Me: Four.

Iggy: Five there was one for P.E.

Me: Anyway it is now the first-day/day before spring break.

Iggy: School couldn't finnish fast enough today.

Me: *SLAPS* I wasn't done yet.

Iggy: Sorry.

Me: What I was saying is that it is snowing. ON SPRING BREAK!

Iggy: This is a messed up place.

* * *

**Spring break is this week,**

**I need some frekin sleep,**

**Right now its pouring sleet,**

**So I'm turning up the heat.**

* * *

Iggy: So eloquently put Razzle. But shouldn't we tell them about our Idaho trips and your Dad coming back.

Me: Right. My dad is no longer in Texas.

Iggy: Which means...

Me: I have the laptop back!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Shiney and sliver,**

**Flashy and bright,**

**I'll stay on it all night!**

* * *

Me: Anyway back to the trips to Idaho.

Iggy: The first trip was fun even the 3 hour bus ride up there.

Fang: 3 hours packed on a small bus with 56 or so teenagers.

Me: I had fun.

Iggy: I liked the second trip.

Me: Because you flew.

Fang: Its not our fault your van didn't have enough seats for all 10 of us.

Me: It's time for me to go update my other Max Ride stories.

Fang and Iggy: SO REVIEW!


End file.
